


Song of the Sinners

by Velamine_Menace



Category: Ancient Persian Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velamine_Menace/pseuds/Velamine_Menace
Summary: A collection of poetry and prose about Greco-Roman and Persian mythology.





	1. Hestia's Hymn

Warmth; the smell of fresh baked bread, the silver swirling steam from the teakettle, whirling and twirling as it rises through the air, curling its tendrils of

Warmth, thawing hands red and numb with cold, fogging up the window; see the children there, tracing pictures in the deliciously cool glass, others rubbing a circle and cupping their hands to peer at the outside, cold, dark’ning and desolate, leaping backwards when the wailing winter wind screams, demanding entrance into the 

Warmth, where the children are called to the table, where platter upon platter await them; one child tries to snatch a piece when no one is looking, but is reminded gently that the table must be set and those grubby hands must be washed first!- The child grumbles, yet smiles as skin comes in contact with the stream of water, the grime and dirt and bits of gravel are swept down the drain by the cascading water’s 

Warmth, and in only a few minutes, the family is ready to raise their clear glasses, glistening in the firelight, and praise the year, celebrate successes, and thank the home that shelters them from the howling storm.

After cups are washed, pots are scrubbed, and dishes are licked clean, they gather by the fireplace, raptly listening to the spinning thrilling tales, wide eyed with wonder, their faces illuminated and animated by the shadows of the murmuring embers, at ease, the room glowing from the 

Warmth from the fire, where She sits, unseen yet Her presence felt everywhere, unsung yet most beloved, standing vigil in the flickering flames, Her soft, sage eyes sparkling, Her smile radiating Warmth.


	2. Diana's Dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied murder (of an abusive man), implied abuse

The sidewalk is cold tonight,

and the Moon is not in the heavens.

She walks, instead, with the heathens, shrouded by her quiet manners, her hand on her dagger's hilt.

"Diana, anything you want," he said as she sat on his lap, "Anything for my sweet daughter."

The child smiles, her eyes flickering steel. 

"Give me freedom." 

Diana smiles to herself as she walks to the door of the apartment, raps sharply, and waits. 

She squeezes the hand of her companion, and mutters a calming cant under her breath. The heart rate of the woman decreases to a normal pace, although her hands are still quite sweaty. "It's going to be ok," she whispers, "but you might want to close your eyes for this part."

The door swings open, and the colorful curses of the florid-faced man were short-lived on his crusted lips as she drew her weapon. 

Diana turns to the woman, her face now soft. She gently pats her on the shoulder, and hugs her. 

The last words she spoke before disappearing into the darkness were few but honest:

"You are safe now."


	3. Emerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Bene: In the original Proserpina tale, she was not kidnapped. However, to scare little girls from running off by themselves, the tale was twisted into its modern, more disturbing version. 
> 
> I personally prefer the original, because it portrays Proserpina as the powerful female entity that is rejected by many interpretations.

Proserpina is the smell of sunshine and sweet summer jasmine.

With her callused, strong hands, she plucks an emerald from the ground.

She looks up at Pluto and grins.

Now focusing, Proserpina shuts her eyes, furrowing her brows in concentration, and blindly carves the emerald with merely the tips of her fingernails. 

She opens her eyes, and looks into her palm.

The turtle is beautiful. It looks at her with wide, wondrous eyes, and then at Pluto. 

Pluto isn't looking at the turtle. 

"You are magical," he breathes. 

Proserpina laughs, and with a wave of her hand, gently encases the creature in a bubble, which floats up, up, up into the darkness until she can see its glistening shell no more.

She flicks her wrist, and a screen descends to show the hatchling swimming with its parents.

Proserpina smiles, satisfied. She touches his arm.

"It takes two."


	4. Jasmine and Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Proserpina/Pluto fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Bene: as I said in the last chapter, this is an interpretation of the more archaic form of the Proserpina myth, in which she came to the Underworld of her own volition, rather than being kidnapped.

The smell of jasmine 

Wafts through Cerberus's nose. 

Since She arrived, 

Since He found Her in the throne room, confidently building Her own seat, purgatory is paradise.

It's a good arrangement, unlikely best friends pushing each other to not only pass time in eternity, but to fall in love with eternity. 

After that, it is only a matter of time until they fall in love with each other.

Wherever He walks, precious stone and glittering ore bursts from the ground. 

She plucks these from the ground, crafts them into presents for Him, and breathes a summer breeze into them.

It's a rather roundabout way of gifting, because he collects these presents up to hundreds of years after she crafted and released them.

It's nice, though, to watch these beautiful gifts create and flourish and love. 

It was so lonely for so long, until He smelled the jasmine breeze. 

He is thankful he smelled it, because now it is always summer in the Underworld.


End file.
